An inkjet printer that is one type of a liquid ejection apparatus performs printing on a printing medium such as printing paper by ejecting ink that is one example of a liquid from a liquid ejection head onto the printing medium. A conventionally known configuration of this inkjet printer includes an ink tank provided to store ink. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-144016A discloses one exemplified configuration of increasing the capacity of an ink tank. In this configuration, in an attitude that ink is ejectable from a liquid ejection head, a liquid level in a liquid chamber is located at a higher position than a nozzle of the liquid ejection head, and a liquid inlet port communicating with the liquid chamber is sealed with a plug member. In order to take the air from outside into the liquid chamber, the other end of a communication path having one end communicating with an air hole is located at a lower position than the nozzle of the liquid ejection head in the liquid chamber. A meniscus is formed in the communication path, so as to stabilize ink supply to the liquid ejection head.